


I Love You

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Keith loved Lance. It was the truth, the painful, torturous truth. He loved Lance, but Lance didn’t love him. To him, Keith was nothing more than a body to fuck, a teammate he had to work with, a rival. He would never see Keith the way Keith saw him, he would never care, it would never matter. And right here, right now, to his own horror Keith felt himself breaking.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just smut with feelings. I had this idea of Keith and Lance being fuck buddies, and then one day Keith just breaks down in the middle of it because he loves Lance so much and he just can't take it anymore. Then there's the messy, adorable confession scene and then... well. Smut with feelings.

Keith was a shaking, whining mess. He shifted forward, pressing closer and closer. Lance had him backed against the wall of his room, Keith’s pants down just enough for Lance to be able to touch him, stroking Keith’s cock as his fingers worked inside Keith’s hole. Not that the smaller boy minded being pinned like this. It gave him an excuse to be this close, to reach out and touch all he wanted, to feel the firm line of Lance’s body against him. He wanted to kiss him, sweet and slow, but he held himself back, settling for nipping at Lance’s neck instead in a failed attempt to muffle the whine he let out.

“Lance,” he moaned. “Please, please, please-”

The next thing he knew he was being spun around, pushed forward onto the bed. He landed on his hands and knees, letting out a gasp as his jeans and boxers were yanked the rest of the way off. Firm hands grabbed onto his hips, pulling them up. Disappointment curled over the arousal burning low in his stomach. He couldn’t see Lance’s face in this position.

However, the next moment Lance was pushing inside and all thoughts rushed from Keith’s head except for the feel of that slow, heavy drag of cock. He moaned into the sheets, arching his back and lifting his hips. Lance paused a moment after he was fully sheathed, ever the gentleman. It made a small spark of affection curl inside Keith. A spark he tried adamantly to stomp out.

When Keith nodded his okay, Lance pulled back, waiting just long enough for Keith to gasp from the loss before he rammed back in. The pace was fast and rough, each thrust dragging the smaller boy up and down the bed. The grip on his hips had become bruising, hot, panting breaths ghosting along his spine. He wanted to enjoy it, to lose himself in the pleasure. It did feel good. Really good. But that spark from earlier had burst into a flame, that longing to see Lance, to hold, to touch, spreading through him like wildfire.

It was always like this. Rough and fast, Lance’s hands only wandering where they needed to be to fuck him and no more. Keith ached for something slow and gentle, something tender. He ached for meaning behind their mindless fucking. To be able to look in Lance’s eyes and see the same love he held for the taller boy reflected back at him. But he knew that would never happen. So this feeling festered inside him, growing more and more painful each day, with every stolen glance, every moment he yearned to reach out and touch but held himself back.

It was at its worst in moments like these, with Lance over him, inside him, using Keith’s body for pleasure and giving Keith pleasure in return. He wanted so much more. He felt a sob well up in his chest, quickly changing it into a moan. It hurt. Every time they did this the pain grew worse and worse until he could hardly stand it. He felt tears pricking his eyes, threatening to spill over.

He loved Lance. It was the truth, the painful, torturous truth. He loved Lance, but Lance didn’t love him. To him, Keith was nothing more than a body to fuck, a teammate he had to work with, a rival. He would never see Keith the way Keith saw him, he would never care, it would never matter. And right here, right now, to his own horror Keith felt himself breaking.

This time there was no disguising the sob that burst from Keith’s throat. Lance must have mistaken it for one of overwhelmed pleasure because he didn’t slow, didn’t stop. That just made it all the worse. He was so close, and yet Keith couldn’t breach that distance.

“Lance,” Keith gasped, horrified at his own voice, at the words welling up in his throat. “I love you.”

Keith broke. He was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking, his arms coming up to wrap around himself protectively. Shame and humiliation washed over him, making him curl in on himself. He felt so vulnerable, so exposed. He’d finally said it. The one thing he could never say, and now Lance would leave, only this time he wouldn’t come back and it was all his fault, this was all his fault.

Lance had frozen as soon as the words left Keith’s mouth. He pulled out as Keith began crying, his hands feather-light on the other boy’s hips as though he was afraid to touch him. Then nothing. For a long moment there was just silence and Keith didn’t dare to look behind himself, didn’t know if Lance had already left or if he was just staring at him in horror. His throat felt raw, his vision blurred.

Suddenly there were arms encircling him, guiding him up into a sitting position. At first the touches were light and timid, but when Keith didn’t flinch away they grew firmer and more confident. An arm circled around his waist, pulling him against a warm chest, and the other hand stroked soothingly up and down his back. Soft lips met his forehead, and Keith was so confused and scared and miserable.

“Keith, it’s okay,” Lance whispered, voice a low hum. “Don’t cry, everything’s okay.”

Keith only cried harder, clinging on. Perhaps this was just out of pity, out of kindness. Lance was always stupidly kind. But Keith couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment, couldn’t bring himself to muster enough dignity to pull away when he was being held so close by the man he loved.

“I love you, Keith.”

That got him to stop crying. Keith froze, eyes widening. Of all the things Lance could have said in that moment, that was not one he was expecting. The hand on his back trailed up to card gently through his hair.

“It’s true,” Lance whispered, leaning in to plant another tender kiss to his forehead. “I love you too. I have for so long, Keith.”

And now he was crying again, but this time they tears were of relief, the feeling in his chest an overwhelming flood of happiness. He buried his face in Lance’s neck and sobbed because he was allowed to touch now, allowed to hold him close. Apparently he always had been.

Keith could hardly believe it. His and Lance’s relationship had been rocky from the start. They had gotten better, but Keith had always attributed it to Lance’s unfaltering kindness. He had never dared to hope that Lance might love him too. But Lance said he did, held Keith like he did, whispered sweet words of comfort into Keith’s ear like he was more than just a teammate.

It took a long time for Keith to calm down, but eventually Keith’s sobs subsided into little sniffles. Lance gave him a few moments more to compose himself before he next spoke. “I think we need to talk, yeah?”

Keith nodded into his neck, refusing to emerge from his place of safety.

“Okay,” Lance whispered, fingers still trailing lazily through the other boy’s hair. “Do you want to go first or should I?”

Keith shook his head against Lance’s shoulder, not trusting his voice right now.

“Okay, I’ll go first.” The taller boy took a deep breath. “I think I’ve loved you since the Garrison.”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t really have been that long, could it?

“I was just a dumb kid,” Lance continued, “and you were so pretty and talented an cool. And I was scared of how I felt. It didn’t know what to do with it or what to call it. So I just forced it into some sort of rivalry to justify why I was always staring at you and looking out for your name in the simulator scores. Then we got stuck together on the castle and I tried really hard to make myself believe it was only rivalry between us, but I started to get to know you. The way your brow scrunches up when you’re upset, that smirk you get when you’re pleased with yourself, how you rub your fingers together when you’re stressed or nervous. You weren’t the aloof, untouchable Keith Kogane anymore. You were a scared kid just like me, thrown into this shitty situation. Except you were still just as pretty and cool as before, so my heart couldn’t catch a break whenever you so much as walked into the damn room.”

Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s shoulder, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back the fresh tears threatening to spill over.

“So then when I was faced with you, the real you, I couldn’t just ignore my feelings anymore. I tried to fight it, but in the end I was never going to win because you’re amazing and passionate and you care so much about your friends. I love you so much and I’m just mad it took me so long to admit it to myself. And to you.”

A hint of insecurity was starting to leak into Lance’s voice. Keith pressed closer, wanting to soothe it away.

“I just never thought you’d feel the same way. You’re so amazing that I just never thought I’d stand a chance, so I never even tried. And it hurt like hell, but I thought if I just played it cool and didn’t screw up then maybe I could at least be your friend. I just wanted to be something to you. I didn’t want to risk losing you because I couldn’t stand that. No matter what I just want to be by your side. I love you, Keith.”

Keith couldn’t contain his sniffle, but he swallowed against the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry again. Not now that he knew what he’d thought to be impossible only moments before: Lance loved him back. He pressed a kiss to Lane’s collarbone, still not quite ready to speak. He was worried if he opened his mouth he’d dissolve into another sobbing mess.

Lance waited patiently, his fingers stroking endlessly through Keith’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. His other hand was still curled protectively over Keith’s waist, cradling him lovingly. Keith felt like his heart would burst. He didn’t know it was possible to feel something so intensely, to go from being absolutely miserable one moment to being the happiest he ever felt the next. He wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.

After a long moment, Keith finally let out a shaky breath. “I love you,” he whispered again, like a prayer. When his voice didn’t waver too horribly, he continued on. “I’ve loved you since the bonding moment. I know you don’t remember, but I was so scared. Then you shot Sendak and you had this stupid smirk on your face,” Keith blushed at the memory, curling further into Lance. “You looked so proud. Then when I went over to help you up, you had the softest look in your eyes. You took my hand, but instead of trying to get up, you just held it. The way you looked at me was-” Keith trailed off, not sure how to explain what he meant. “No one had ever looked at me that way before. You were only half awake after that and Shiro offered to carry you to the pod, but I wasn’t letting anyone else touch you then, not until I was sure you were safe and healing.”

Keith didn’t notice the blush that bloomed on Lance’s cheeks or the small, pleased smile on his lips, too caught up in his own story.

“I held you close the whole way to the pod. You kept whispering my name. Just my name, over and over again. I think you were singing it at some point,” Keith huffed out a laugh, a fond smile curling around his own lips. “When I put you in the pod you clung to me like you didn’t want me to leave. Then you smiled at me and said my name one last time. I knew then that I loved you. That I’d do anything to keep you safe.” Keith paused, his voice starting to well up with emotion once more. “I love you so much, Lance.”

Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek, gentle, guiding. Keith followed it’s soft urging, lifting his face to see a smile just as soft and caring as the one Lance had given him that day in the healing pod. Then Lance was easing forward, his eyes fluttering shut as Keith’s own eyes widened in shock. There were a pair of soft lips on his, a slight pressure.

It was over too soon, Lance pulling back with a hesitant look in his eye. Keith didn’t let him get far. He grabbed the back of Lance’s head and pulled him back in, pouring all his heart and soul into the kiss. Lance reciprocated, lips moving gently but passionately against Keith’s own. Keith wanted everything, wanted to hold, to touch everywhere, and he was overwhelmed by the realization that he could.

The kiss got messier, deeper, and Keith shifted slightly, groaning at the friction of his cock on Lance’s thigh. Lance pulled back then, raising his eyebrows as Keith blushed furiously. All the crying hadn’t exactly helped Keith’s boner, but the kissing had made it spring back to life. He opened his mouth, not yet sure what he was about to say, when Lance pushed him down into the sheets and crawled on top of him. For a moment he paused, lips mere inches from Keith as he looked straight into the smaller boy’s eyes.

“Is this okay?” Lance breathed out, the words ghosting over Keith’s lips. His gaze was sincere, attentive, and so breathtakingly full of love that Keith felt his chest stutter.

“Yes,” Keith whispered, leaning up to finally, finally close that distance. Their lips came together and Keith was instantly overwhelmed but so happy. So very happy. For once he could touch without any restraint, feel without any pain. He ran his hands over Lance’s back, along his sides, raked his nails bluntly down his chest.

The other man’s breath stuttered, his hips grinding forward against Keith’s. They both paused, moaning in unison. Then their lips came crashing back together as they rutted against one another, Keith arching up off the bed while Lance guided them into a steady pace. Eventually the two had to pull apart for air. They looked into each others eyes then, chests heaving as the tension grew thicker and thicker.

Finally it cracked, Lance reclaiming the few inches they had between them as he pressed his body flush to Keith’s and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Keith, can I- Can we-?”

“Yes,” Keith gasped out, leaning forward to kiss and mouth at Lance’s neck. The other boy groaned at the contact, his hand snaking down Keith’s body and pushing a couple of fingers into him. Keith mewled, his hands flying up to cling desperately to Lance as those fingers pumped steadily inside him. Lance found his prostate as if on instinct, making the smaller boy cry out and tremble beneath him.

“Lance, please!” Keith sobbed. “N-need you!”

He pulled his fingers out then, leaning down to kiss Keith slowly, tenderly, like he had all the time in the world. Keith melted into the sheets, getting lost in the lazy dance of their lips and the feeling of a thumb stroking oh so gently along his cheek. When Lance pulled back there was that look, that same look Keith had longed for but thought he’d never see again. He felt tears well up in his eyes as his emotions threatened to consume him once more.

“Keith?” Lance whispered hesitantly. His thumb trailed up to wipe the tears away.

“Sorry,” Keith murmured as a dark blush colored his cheeks. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to get his emotions under control. “I just love you so much.”

Lance smiled then, and it was the best and brightest thing Keith had ever seen. “I love you too,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Keith softly, sweetly. “So much.”

He trailed his kisses down, taking his time to nibble on Keith’s neck and collar bones until he had the smaller boy gasping. But he didn’t stop there, peppering Keith’s chest with kisses until he sucked one of his pretty pink nipples into his mouth. Keith mewled, arching up as Lance sucked on the bud, teasing it with the faintest scrape of teeth. Keith was writhing beneath him, moaning out half formed pleas as he raked his fingers appreciatively through Lance’s hair. The taller boy pulled off with a pop, giving the nub a parting kiss before moving over to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

By the time he pulled off Keith was a writhing, panting mess, his eyes blown wide as he stared at Lance pleadingly. The other man gave him a tender smile, continuing to kiss a blazing path down his body, taking the time to scrape his teeth over Keith’s abs and nip at his hip bones. His breath hitched as Lance got to his cock, a gasp tearing its way out of him when the boy pressed a kiss to the head. But then Lance was moving down, and Keith’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“L-Lance, what are you-”

Just then Lance plunged his tongue inside Keith’s hole, tearing a strangled moan from the smaller boy. Keith’s legs flew together, almost crushing Lance’s head before he caught himself. Lance started to fuck into him with his tongue, and Keith was gone. He trashed, hands tearing uselessly at the sheets as wrecked sobs filled the air. He’d never felt anything like this before and it was so overwhelming but so, so good. Lance could crook his tongue in ways that his fingers couldn’t reach, and that wet heat was just so good that Keith was rocking his hips down before he even realized it. One hand snaked up Keith’s body to play with a nipple and that only made it all the better.

Every now and then Lance would pull back, swirling his tongue around the rim and leaving Keith to clench desperately on air. The smaller boy would moan out some nonsensical plea and then Lance was plunging back inside, taking him apart. Keith had already known Lance was talented with his mouth thanks to past makeout sessions and blowjobs, but this. This was something else.

Keith would have been embarrassed by how close he was if he were capable of thinking about anything but Lance’s tongue right then. His hole was throbbing, clenching desperately, and he was right on that edge, so close, just a little more-

Lance pulled away and Keith sobbed in disappointment, shaking uncontrollably. Before he fully registered what he was doing, he’d reached down and pushed his own fingers inside just so he wouldn’t have to feel that awful emptiness a moment longer.

“Keith,” Lance’s voice was low, the way it always got during sex. When the smaller boy blinked hazily up at him he could see the heat in Lance’s eyes. He reached down, pushing a finger in alongside Keith’s two and the smaller boy whimpered as his rim was stretched further. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” Lance murmured into his ear.

Keith nodded frantically, nuzzling into Lance’s neck and covering it with kisses. “Please, please, need you-”

Lance pulled Keith’s wrist out and the other boy sobbed at the loss, but then he felt something bigger catch on his rim. A long, wanton moan spilled past his lips as Lance sank inside, filling him completely. Keith trembled, clinging on desperately and singing his praises as Lance let out a low groan.

“So good for me, baby, so tight,” Lance breathed out.

He set a slow, steady pace, making sure Keith could feel every inch. After a few moments of angling his hips he found the smaller boy’s prostate and began to hit it with every thrust. Keith buried his head in Lance’s shoulder, holding on as tight as he could while little cries and mewls spilled past his lips. It was slow and deep and gentle. Lance’s hands ran over Keith’s body, treasuring every inch. He moved back just enough so that he could connect their lips and then they were kissing just as slow and deep and gentle.

Keith was crying again, his chest so full of emotion he felt it would burst. Lance merely kissed away the tears, moving deep inside Keith’s body. This was so different from their quick and rough fucks of the past. The touches were gentle, lingering, but firm. The friction was as delicious as always but now Keith could really savor the feeling of fullness below his belly. He was shaking with every inch that pushed in and drew out of him, little cries spilling into the air whenever Lance hit the deepest parts of him. Lance was cherishing every inch of his bod with kisses, touches, and Keith couldn’t ever remember being this happy before in his life.

This is exactly what he’d wanted every time they came together in a heated moment. This is what he’d secretly yearned for. He’d loved the rough fucks, of course, but they always came with the doubt and hurt that told him Lance would never love him. Now he knew he had been wrong. He could have this, could really have this.This was his. Lance was his. Lance loved him. He really loved him.

A sob of joy spilled past his lips and Lance was there to kiss it all away again. He snaked his hand down, wrapping it around Keith’s cock and pumping it at the same slow, firm pace that he was using to fuck into his body. Keith arched up, pressing every inch of skin he could into Lance, holding on tight as the pleasure consumed him.

White erupted across his stomach, his hole throbbing as high pitched moan burst from him. Lance’s hips sped up a little, helping Keith ride out the pleasure of his orgasm as he too neared the edge. His lips crashed into Keith’s with a muffled cry and Keith’s fingers scratched along Lance’s back as he felt warmth fill his insides. Lance rocked into him through his orgasm, Keith mewling through the aftershocks and the way his hole clenched in over-sensitivity.

When Lance pulled out he didn’t go far, collapsing on his side and pulling Keith against him to he could press tender kisses to his forehead. Keith hummed happily, the last of the aftershocks passing through as he snuggled into Lance’s chest.

“I love you,” Lance murmured. It sounded like a prayer. Like a promise.

Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance’s collarbone. He couldn’t ever remember feeling this warm and safe. This loved. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks so much. Whenever I'm having a bad day I just think of these two having a long, happy life together and I feel better :)


End file.
